


Make it Better

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, FtM!Trent?, Gender Dysphoria, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: trent suffers through a period and is impatient to get down with chuck when its over
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> this for @trent-heel-beretta  
> puppies make trent happy

Chuck walked in the room to see Trent laying on the floor, hands between his legs, pressing into his crotch, trying to ease the pain. He sat down next to him and ran a hand through his hair. 

“If this doesn’t stop soon, I’m gonna stab everyone in the face.” Trent was fed up with whole period bull shit. “Mother nature can suck my phantom dick before I stab her.” Chuck put a hand on Trent’s stomach and rubbed soothingly into it, Trent hummed and closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, she really dropped the ball when she designed humans.” Chuck leaned over and kissed Trent’s forehead. “I have something for you.” Trent opened his eyes again and Chuck flipped his phone over for Trent to see. It was a picture of a puppy. 

“Oh my god, it’s so small. Look at it’s baby paws.” Trent removed one hand from between his legs to grab the phone. “He looks so polite and fluffy.” Trent could feel his eyes start to tear up, it was a really cute puppy. 

Chuck knew that Trent got a little emotionally overwhelmed during his period but it was always a little difficult to tell what might set him off in the wrong ways. So far these were happy tears so Chuck didn't get too concerned. 

“His little spots *sniff* are so beautiful. I hope he has a good home *sniff*. Life is precious.” Trent’s tears were falling freely now down the sides of his face and Chuck was still rubbing into Trent’s stomach, unable to think of anything to say that wouldn't make Trent cry more. Trent put the phone beside him and reached up to pull Chuck toward him into a gentle kiss. “Thank you.” 

“Uh yeah, you’re welcome. I know how much you like dogs.” Chuck smiled. Trent curled onto his side and pressed his forehead against Chuck’s knee. 

“I hope it’s over tomorrow, it’s already been six days.” Trent mumbled. 

“Is there anything I can do for you now?” Chuck asked, petting Trent’s hair. 

“... Chicken nuggets?” Trent looked up at Chuck with pleading eyes. Chuck smiled and kissed his forehead again. 

“Of course, baby. C’mon.” Chuck picked Trent up and carried him to the couch. He handed Trent the remote and left to go get food. 

  
  


Chuck walked back into the room to see Trent crying again. 

“Jack you fucking idiot skeleton, she just wants to love you! And also tell you your plan is stupid!” 

“Uh, I have your nuggets.” Chuck raised the bag and he walked over as Trent made grabby hands.

“Thank you.” Trent wiped his face before opening the bag. “A toy! I fucking love you.” Chuck chuckled but was cut off when Trent pulled him into a very heated kiss. Chuck was stunned in place as Trent pulled away and began eating his nuggets. Chuck shook off his surprise and swung his arms over the back of the couch.

“Jack you don’t deserve Sally.” Trent kept berating the movie and slumped into Chuck’s side. Chuck automatically wrapped his arm around Trent’s shoulders. 

“How are you feeling?” Chuck looked down at Trent. 

“Better sorta, still hurts but I’m okay.” Trent reached over to open his toy. It was one of the little disc shooters and Trent got very excited. “Dude, I’m gonna shoot Orange in the face with this.” Chuck laughed, he would love to see that. 

Trent laid down in Chuck’s lap occasionally shooting a disc out. When he shot the last one he got very sad. 

"Fuck, everything ends. What's even the point? Everything we do will eventually lead to disappointment when it's over." Chuck gently maneuvered Trent's head off his lap and he quickly got up to collect the discs. 

"It's not over! Look see!" He gave them back to Trent, trying to catch him before he spiraled again. 

"Chuck, you're my hero. I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." Well it sorta worked, at least he was happy spiraling. 

"I love you, too." Chuck smiled. Trent shot off another disc before straddling Chuck as he sat back down. 

"Hi." Chuck wrapped his arms around Trent's waist, eyebrows slightly scrunched in confusion but he wasn't gonna complain about a hot guy in his lap. 

"Hey." Trent leaned down and started kissing along Chuck's jaw. 

"I thought you didn't like having sex while you were on your period?" 

"I don't. Just wanna makeout." Trent pulled back to look Chuck in the eye. 

"Oh, well in that case." Chuck pulled Trent forward with a hand in his hair. Trent immediately opened his mouth and Chuck took this as an invitation to slide his tongue in. Trent pressed himself as close to Chuck as he could, making small sounds in the back of his throat. Chuck snuck his hand under Trent's shirt, running it along his back. 

Trent suddenly jumped off Chuck's lap and walked rapidly away from the room.

"Bathroom! Blood, uh yeah!" He yelled over his shoulder as a way of explanation. 

"No worries!" Chuck yelled back and adjusted his pants. 

Trent reached for another tampon, not looking as he took his current one out. He quickly disposed of it and replaced it. He hated having to do this, especially when his inner thighs ached in pain. He washed his hands, looking away again so he didn't have to see the little bit of blood that had got on them. 

Trent walked back out, his head down, arms wrapped across his chest in discomfort. Stupid that something so minor could make him feel like such shit. He sat back on Chuck's lap and pressed his face into his chest. 

"Are you okay?" Chuck rubbed his back. 

"Yeah… dysphoria sucks…" Trent's voice was muffled by Chuck. 

"I'm sorry." Chuck kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. Trent lifted his head and kissed Chuck again. 

"Fuck it, I'm not gonna let it fuck me up." Trent pressed his lips back to Chuck's forcefully. Chuck scratched along Trent's scalp making him hum in appreciation. Trent could feel Chuck's arousal growing against his thigh and he growled. 

"I swear if I'm still bleeding tomorrow…" 

  
  


Chuck walked into their bedroom to hear Trent moan loudly as he fingered himself. His mouth instantly watered at the sight. Trent's pants were off and he had his hand in his briefs, moving back and forth. His other hand rested on his stomach, shirt pushed up exposing his stomach. 

"Are you gonna keep watching or are you gonna get over here and fuck me?" Trent gasped out, looking over with a teasing smile. Chuck's grin was wicked as he threw his shirt off and quickly clambered onto the bed, instantly running a hand over Trent's thighs leading up to where Trent was still thrusting his fingers inside himself. Chuck tugged his underwear off and noticed he already had three fingers pushing in and covered with Trent's slick. 

"Mmm, someone's eager." Chuck's hand kept creeping higher along Trent's side, stopping before his chest. "Okay or not today?" Chuck asked, kissing and sucking Trent's neck and shoulder as he waited for an answer. Trent shook his head. 

"Not now. I'll tell you if it's okay later." Trent adjusted his shirt and looked apologetic, wanting to leave it on, but Chuck smiled reassuringly. 

"You got it, baby." Chuck got up to go get a condom but Trent stopped him. He held one up between his fingers and Chuck smirked. "You really are impatient today." 

"Been bleeding out my dick for six fucking days, I want you so bad." Trent whined as he pressed his fingers in deep. Chuck pushed his pants off and stroked himself a few times, getting himself on Trent's level. It didn't take long for his erection to grow, Trent was way too sexy. 

Chuck rolled the condom on and slicked himself before crawling over Trent. Trent pulled his fingers out and urged Chuck forward. He pushed in and Trent groaned noisily. 

*cut to Orange in his room with noise cancelling headphones over earplugs* 

"Oh baby, I love those sexy sounds you make for me." Chuck praised him as he rocked his hips back and forth at a moderate pace. He wanted to savor the feeling of being inside Trent. He whimpered at the admiration in Chuck's voice, he loved hearing the appreciation. 

" _ Harder. _ " Trent begged. Chuck started snapping his hips, slamming roughly into Trent. His head fell back as he wailed out Chuck's name. "Yes! Oh god _ , Chuck!"  _

"That's right baby, scream my name." Chuck threw his head back as his pace quickened. "Fuck, Trent!" Chuck laced his fingers with Trent's as he looked back down. His eyes raked over Trent looking absolutely  _ wrecked.  _

Trent squeezed Chuck's hand tightly as he kept calling his name. Soon Trent was arching his back and rocking his hips down to meet Chuck. 

"You're so good at taking my dick babe, I love fucking into you." Chuck said in adoration and Trent was whining at the praise. "So hot, you're my good boy." Trent was crying out as he climaxed to Chuck's words and hard thrusts. Chuck moaned at the noises that always drove him crazy and pounded in deep and fast a few more times. 

"God you're so sexy." Chuck leaned over, biting into Trent's shoulder as he came, muffled cry escaping him. He kissed and licked the spot now marked with Chuck's teeth and slowly slid himself out of Trent. 

Trent's eyes were closed as he got control of his breath. Chuck disposing of the condom and laying down on top of Trent, otherwise keeping his hands away from Trent's chest. 

"I love you." Trent murmured, softly rubbing along Chuck's spine with the hand that wasn't holding his. 

"I love you so much." Chuck lifted up slightly so he could kiss Trent lazily. 

*cut back to Orange pulling one side of his headphones up to see if they were done* 

There was a knock on the door and there was Orange with his eyes covered. 

"Uh do we not have juice?" Trent reached for his toy shooter that Chuck didn't realize was on the side table until now and shot Orange, hitting him in the cheek. "Ow, what the fuck was that?" Orange was not going to chance looking.

"No we don't now get out." Chuck answered after laughing. Orange pouted and left the room grumbling something about going to the store. 

"Feeling better?" Chuck asked once Orange was gone. Trent nodded emphatically. 

"Much better." Trent pulled Chuck down into another kiss. 

Periods were absolute bull shit but Trent could get through them knowing he always had Chuck waiting for him at the end. That almost made them worth it. Almost, the pain and dysphoria is way too fucking terrible but Chuck would always be there to make it better. 

**Author's Note:**

> trans boy trent makes me happy dude   
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
